Everybody Needs Inspiration
by xxLife-is-a-Simple-L0ve-Songxx
Summary: Shelby Rixx is tired of moving around so much and finally stay in New Jersey.  What happens? Life of Trust,Heart Break and Drama. ICONic Boys Love Story. xxCommentxx


Chapter One

"Honey, are you okay?" mom asked me I sighed."Yea mom. I'm fine."  
>"You look troubled. Want to talk?"<br>I shook my head.  
>"C'mon honey.I'm your mom."<br>I gave in. "I am sick of being the new kid mom. When can we ACTUALLY stay in one place?"  
>She sighed,"It's complicated Shelby, I thought you said it didn't bother you."<br>"Well," I squirmed. "I made lots of friends and then goodbye already. I want to be permanent for once."  
>She smiled as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. Since your going to be 15 next year, we might stay here for a while."<br>I was surprised."Seriously?" I grinned.  
>She smiled again,"Yes, I am serious ."<br>I breathe a sigh of relief. "I hope they like me here."  
>"I'm sure they will. Listen, I have a friend here who has a daughter you age. Why don't you come with her in bowling, I'll call her right now to fetch you."<br>My greenblue eyes twinkled,"YES! YES!"  
>"Better change hon. Do you want us to come with?" Mom asked "No thanks I'm 14. " I told her smugly.<br>"Okay hon. I have to go to a meeting with dad."  
>I showed her a thumbs up. I changed to a loose gray shirt, shorts and my favorite pair of brown cowboy boots.<br>Not to mention my sunglasses and a beanie.  
>My signature look?<br>Loose shirts and boots.  
>My name is Shelby Jade Rixx I always move. New Jersey is my 11th place in 14 years.<br>I went to California, New York.  
>Wow, I forgot the names already.<br>DING DONG!  
>"HONEY, THEY'RE HERE!" mom called I went down and saw a very pretty girl standing. She wore a striped tank ,skinny jeans, a black vest and vans. She had auburn hair, a cheerful smile and the most beautiful hazelnut eyes I've ever seen.<br>(Girl no. 8)  
>The girl smiled when she saw me.<br>I went down and greeted them after my mom introduced me to them.  
>"Hi, I'm Alexis Valentine. But call me Lexi" she grinned "Shelby Jade Rixx." I told her "So, we going bowling or what?" she grinned "Please take care of Shelby."Mom told her I rolled my eyes," Thanks for your concern mom. Bye."<br>"Be back before 9." mom reminded me.

"So you good in bowling?" Lexi asked me.  
>I shrugged,"Sort of."<br>"Good. By the way, I have a few friends over."  
>she said "Sure, I'm short of friends." I grinned, "Where is that bowling alley anyway?"<br>"Right over.. there." she said, stopping me.  
>Wow, that place is huge!<br>It was neon-ish .  
>"One of the only ones in Jersey that has cool colors." she said "Seriously, this is amazing. It looks like Vegas. And trust me, I've been there!" I exclaimed She laughed. "Let's go in?" "Sure." I said<p>

Inside, we were greeted by a bunch of girls.  
>One was a pretty blonde with Taylor Swift hair.<br>She was skinny and wore a pink off shouldered shirt and jean shorts.  
>Her green eyes twinkled with excitement.<br>Her honey blonde hair was on a side ponytail and she wore sneakers. (girl)  
>The other girl was seriously gorgeous. She had deep blue eyes and curly , silky black hair.<br>She wore a brown leather jacket over a pink tank and leggings with a pair of platform boots.  
>"HEY GIRLS!" Lexi called.<br>They waved.  
>"So who's this?" the blonde asked "This is Shelby Rixx." she introduced me."Shelby, these are my best friends: Bree Taylor,"she motioned to the blonde "and Athena Hamilton." she motioned to the black haired one.<br>"Like the Greek Goddess?" I asked Athena shrugged, "Mom was a mythology freak."  
>Bree asked, "Could we go bowling now?"<br>"HECK YEA!" we said in unison.  
>Friends this fast wow.<br>"Choose your ball." Lexi said to me.  
>I got a glittery purple one and WOW it was heavy.<br>I made my way to the alley.  
>"You first?" Athena told me.<br>I nodded in agreement.  
>The song 'Baby' blasted in the speakers.<br>I eyed the pins and figured the angle.  
>I threw the ball as swiftly as possible.<br>"STRIKE!" Bree shouted in glee.  
>"OOOOOOHHHHH!" everyone said I high fived Lexi and the girls.<br>Suddenly I heard a guy say,"Could you beat that Vinny?"  
>I turned to the voice and apparently so did everyone else.<br>There was probably a crowd.  
>The crowd splitted wide enough for me to see a guy about my age in the alley next to the alley next to mine.<br>He winked at me and threw the ball.  
>Strike.<br>"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone said.  
>I raised my eyebrows at him and threw another strike.<br>I smiled smugly.  
>He returned with a frown and then a cocky grin.<br>He did another one.  
>Not strike.<br>I laughed and then he eyed me.  
>I got another ball and threw it.<br>"YEA ,BABY, STRIKE!" I said

*There's another look right in my eye...*

"DANCE OFF!DANCE OFF!DANCE OFF!" the crowd chanted I grinned. It's good I had dancing class in 9 years.

*And I was like..*

I ran to the dance floor which was basically the space in the center.  
>It seems that Lexi and the other girls wanted to dance too.<br>"Do you guys know how to freestyle?" I asked "You bet!" they said.

*And I was like. BABY! BABY! BABY OH!*

I did a cartwheel and pumped my chest and danced my heart out.  
>The others did really well too.<br>Athena and Bree did a ballet flip and Lexi did a move that was so cool.  
>I did an Usher Glide and then stopped, snapped my fingers and joined the crowd<p>

It was really cool. *When I was 13... I had my first love*  
>The guys were very impressive.<br>They did some basketball move, handstand while walking and other stuff I didn't know.  
>A dougie and cat daddy.<br>Like professionals.  
>I sweated a lot. Then the chorus came in again and we danced like there was no tomorrow.<br>I was just improvising. I had no idea what I was doing.  
>Shuffled, isolated whatsoever.<br>In the end we all posed.  
>Athen and Bree carried me while Lexi splitted.<br>"WWWWOOOHHHHHHHHH!" the crowd cheered.  
>I wiped my sweat. I was probably soaking.<br>"OMG, you're a dancer?" Bree asked in disbelief.  
>I nodded weakly."SinceI was 5, I did ballet."<br>"COOL, US TOO!" Athena high fived me.  
>" Wow, you are soaking wet Shelby." Lexi told me.<br>"Gee, thanks for noticing." I said sarcastically.  
>Athena suggested."Wanna have dinner at my mom's diner?"<br>"Sure thanks." I told her.  
>"It's not so far. Just a block." she said, getting her bag.<br>We walked for a while when we saw a sign:

DIVINE LOVE

"Cool name." I said to Athena.  
>She shook her head,"Mom's a Love freak as she is with Greek Mythology.<br>She makes me read all these love stories, trust me. Not healthy."  
>I laughed, "She sounds pretty cool."<br>"She is." Athena agreed.  
>"Girls, I'm starving so let's save the talk for later." Lexi told us.<br>Inside, Ms. Hamilton was very friendly and looked like an older Athena.  
>She had the same black hair but had light blue eyes and a friendly smile.<br>They served us spaghetti, lasagna, fries and ice cream.  
>It was like HEAVEN!<br>Especially since Lasagna is my favorite food EVER!  
>And don't forget , there was Orange Juice.<br>While we ate we talked a little.  
>"You do know who we had a dance off with right?" Bree asked me.<br>I raised my eyebrows. "Guys?"  
>"Unless they're gay. No, we just had a dance off with the ICONic Boyz!" Lexi exclaimed<br>"Are they like, popular here?" I was curious.  
>They looked at me like I was from Mars.<br>"Seriously? You _**NEVER**_ heard of _THE _ ICONic Boyz?" Athena asked  
>"Should I? Sorry but I move around a lot so I don't watch the same TV all<br>the time ya know?" I said in a matter of a fact.  
>Lexi said slowly, "They won America's Best Dance Crew at a YOUNG age."<br>I looked at her. "The one Poreotix was in? I love those guys!"  
>"You know the Poreotix but you don't know ICONic Boyz?" Bree asked<br>I shrugged, "Dad was obsessed with the Poreotix once, and I watched it and  
>then we moved. Sorry."<br>"Is it nice to move around so much? Doesn't it bug you like, at all?" Lexi asked me.  
>"Honestly, sometimes." I told her truthfully.<br>"What about friends? Is it hard to like say goodbye?" she asked  
>"It is hard but I have FaceBook so I chat with them lots of times." I said<br>She nodded and went back to eat her spaghetti.  
>"I gotta go to the rest room, where is it here?" I asked Athena.<br>She pointed at a corner.  
>"Thanks." I said<br>I went to the rest room and washed my hands. I was about to leave when a guy stopped me.


End file.
